


W snach

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, miniatura, one schot, zabawa tematem, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Tina zaczęła drżeć z zimna, ona sama trzęsła się od emocji.- Na ciebie już czas – powiedział Newt.





	W snach

**Author's Note:**

> Jakoś podczas oglądania filmu nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym niepozornym ugryzieniu.

Lało jak z cebra, ale przecież taki był plan. Jacob spoglądał na nią z nadzieją, jakby miała przynieść mu rozwiązanie. Nie mogła żadnego zaoferować. Może w Wielkiej Brytanii wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, ale Salem zdarzyło się tak niedawno. Ich społeczność nie mogła sobie pozwolić na to, aby mugole byli świadomi istnienia magii.

Wiedziała, że Tina i Newt też nie byli szczęśliwi, ale podobnie jak ona nie mogli nic zrobić. Jeśli chciałaby zostać z nim, sama musiałaby się wyrzec swoich wspomnień, rodziny, tego czym była. Nie była gotowa oddać tego wszystkiego – Tiny – dla miłości. Nie wiedziała co to o niej mówiło.

Jacob spoglądał na nią tak, jakby zaraz miał błagać. Ona miała ochotę się rozpłakać. Wiedziała doskonale, że strata tych wspaniałych wspomnień, świadomości świata, który odkrył – bolała. Może dlatego nigdy nie dopuszczali mugoli tak blisko. Aby nie odbierać im tego, co nigdy tak naprawdę do nich nie należało.

Tina zaczęła drżeć z zimna, ona sama trzęsła się od emocji.

\- Na ciebie już czas – powiedział Newt.

Wiedział podobnie jak ona, że są obserwowani. MACUSA było świadome tego jak bardzo nie chcieli rozstawać się z tym niemagicznym. Jacob był specjalny nie tylko dla niej. W myślach Newta wyczytywała co zamierzał zrobić ze srebrnymi skorupami jaj i cieszyło ją to. Jacob powinien otworzyć piekarnię. To nie było tylko jego marzenie, ale również powołanie. Czuła to wyraźnie.

Coś niepewnego zamajaczyło jeszcze na granicy samej świadomości Skamandera. Umknęło jej niemal, ale chwyciła to w ostatniej chwili, nie mogąc uwierzyć swojemu szczęściu.

Zatem coś ugryzło Jacoba. Newt bał się, że uodporniło to mugola na magię. MACUSA z pewnością nie dopuściłaby do tego, aby niemagiczny wiedział o nich. A jeśli Obliviate nie podziałałoby, śmierć zamykała usta każdemu.

Wszystko miało rozegrać się w chwili, kiedy pierwsze krople deszczu dotrą do skóry Jacoba.

Dla niej to było jak wybawienie. Podeszła do moknącego na deszczu mężczyzny zanim ktokolwiek zdążył dostrzec, że jego oczy wciąż były zbyt świadome i pocałowała go, zamykając wszystkie ich wspólne wspomnienia za niewielkim murem, za który mógł przedrzeć się tylko w snach.

 Na razie mogła zrobić jedynie to.

Kiedy MACUSA przestanie ich obserwować, zamierzała powrócić.


End file.
